Rising From Ashes
by Colourful Shades
Summary: For the sake of greater good, Dumbledore decided to send Harry away from his family, so that his twin brother, Niall the boy-who-lived can get all the attention, without permission of Lily and James, making them believe that Harry is dead. Now ten year's later, a boy with striking resemblance to James comes at Hogwarts without the knowledge of his own identity.
1. Chapter 1

**I was planning on writing a fanfic on this plot for quiet a long time. This is my first fanfic's first chapter. Review and let me know what you think of it. **

**Summary: For the sake of greater good, Dumbledore decided to send Harry away from his family, so that his twin brother, Niall the boy-who-lived can get all the attention, without permission of Lily and James, making them believe that Harry is dead. Now ten year's later, a boy with striking resemblance to James comes at Hogwarts without the knowledge of his own identity. Manipulative Dumbledore, Lily and James are alive.**

**Chapter 1**

Dumbledore stood in front of what used to be Potter' residence in Godric's Hollow, looking at the fallen debris of the house with a faraway look in his eyes. His old face covered in lots of white hair was scrunched up in concentration. Voldemort had attacked this place half an hour ago, in order to destroy the child of prophesy. Dumbledore had assigned James and Lily the responsibility to train charms to new order members. Due to this, they were out of house, leaving their twin boys with a babysitter. _Babysitter who is dead_, Dumbledore thought.

He proceeded upstairs, towards the nursery of the two boys. _Today the answers will come out, _Dumbledore thought, _if a Potter child survives tonight, he is the prophesy child. If not, then Dumbledore need to find out a way to eliminate two angry parents, Lily and James. _He hoped sincerely that a child survives otherwise James, Lily, Sirius and Remus can go against him. After all, it was his idea to make Peter their secret-keeper.

He stopped in front of a door. There, in neat cursive handwriting, words were carved on the door.

_**This Room Belongs To**_

_**Harry James Potter Niall Ethan Potter**_

_**Marauders in Making**_

_**Enter At Your Own Risk**_

Dumbledore sighed, knowing this was the doing of James and Sirius. He opened the door, and found two young boys sleeping in two cribs surrounded by dust and debris. He found a black cloak lying in front of him. He went ahead and peered at the two boys, both had jet black hair, fair skin and scars on forehead. The first boy, Niall, had a 'V' shaped scar, whereas the second boy, Harry, Had a Lightning Bolt shaped scar. Both were breathing, but their eyes were closed. One check from Dumbledore, and it was confirmed that both were alive.

_This can't be happening, _Dumbledore thought, _there must be only one prophesy child, not two._ He checked their magical aura, and found that Harry's was much lesser than Niall's. He concluded that Niall was the saviour, and he will be the one who would kill Voldemort in the end. _But what to do with Harry? _He knew Lily and James will never ignore their child because he was not famous. But Niall will need special treatment, Niall will need training.

He then made a decision. For the sake of greater good, he needed Harry out of the way. He remembered, Lily has a sister, and if he wasn't wrong, a wizard hating sister. She'd never allow Harry to come to Hogwarts. The potters are not in contact with them, so Lily will never know what is going in her sister's house.

He decided, for the sake of greater good, he will leave young Harry Potter with his aunt. It was a perfect plan.

In next few minutes, Dumbledore wrote a letter to Petunia Dursley about the tragic death of her sister, apparated to No. 4, Privet drive and left Harry on the doorstep with the letter. He came back, took young Niall out of his crib and went out of the house. A simple incendio and the house was on fire.

Dumbledore was satisfied with his job. After all, it was for the greater good.

To say Lily and James Potter were shocked would be an understatement. When they apparated at the doorstep of their house, they found it burning and surrounding by aurors. They were approached by many aurors, who all gave them their condolences. But both parents had eyes for only one person, Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, what happened?" James asked, while Lily took Niall out of Dumbledore's grasp.

"Where is Harry?" Lily asked, looking around for her second son.

"Lily, James, I think it'd be better if we talk in my office." Dumbledore suggested, getting a bit irritated.

"No, I want my son. Where is Harry?" James shouted.

"James, calm down."

"Prongs!" two figures approached the group.

"Sirius, Remus, how did you get here?" James asked.

"Moody told us. How are Harry and Niall? And what about Kelsy?" Sirius asked.

The group looked at Dumbledore.

"Kelsy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Kelsy Rayn, she was babysitting the boys." Lily replied impatiently.

"Kelsy was killed by Voldemort." Dumbledore replied gravely.

"And Harry?" the concerned parents asked.

"He was burned in the fire, along with Kelsy. I just got in time to save Niall."

"No! No, No, No! Harry is alive. Check properly!" Lily was shouting furiously.

"Lily, control yourself. Little Niall has defeated Voldemort. When Voldemort will come back, Niall needs to be trained, and you need to give him all your attention."

"How did Voldemort got inside?" Remus asked.

"Peter! He was the secret keeper. He betrayed us. That rat. I will kill him." Sirius was howling in anger.

"I don't care! Let Peter go to hell, but I want my Harry back." Lily screamed at Dumbledore.

"I told you, Dumbledore, Let us run away. But you forced us to stay in filidius charm. Peter betrayed us and my son is dead. You promised nothing will happen to our family, you promised." James said, rage clear in his eyes.

_This is getting out of hand. _"James, what happened cannot be changed. You need to accept the past and move in future." Dumbledore tried to calm them.

Sirius was watching them with a calculating gaze. Something was not right. Harry and Niall were in same room, so how come Niall lived but Harry died. And why is Dumbledore being so inconsiderate. Something is not right.

Meanwhile, Petunia Dursley was getting ready to begin her day. As soon as she opened her door to collect morning paper, she saw a child. She screamed.

"Petunia! What happened?" Vernon came thundering down the stairs.

"Vernon, oh my god, Vernon, there is child at our doorstep."

Petunia screamed in her shrill voice.

"What? Whose is it?" Vernon took out the letter from the basket and read it, his face turning red with each passing word.

"What is it?" Petunia asked.

"Looks like your sister and her good for nothing husband died, and left this burden to us." Vernon looked at the child as if he was a unwanted junk.  
"What should we do now?" she asked.

"Do you want to keep this freak with Dudley?" the mere thought sent Vernon chill down his spines.

"No! We need to get him out." She looked horrified at the mere thought of Harry growing up with her precious Duddykinns.

"Well, then I'll leave him in some orphanage in London. The nuisance will be out of our head then." Vernon said, "Get the kid inside, I don't want the neighbours to see this."

Needless to say, in mere twelve hours, Harry James Potter's life was completely overturned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Thanks to all those people who reviewed, alerted or added my story to favourites. I specifically liked one review.**

Lightningkid333: I can't wait for Lily to find out. Twinkles better run for the hills. MWAHAHAHA! Good story!

**Also, this chapter dedicated to Rori Potter, for being my first reviewer.**

**Thank you all again.**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

"I don't believe it. Smashing pie over your friends head just because he teased you. I expected much better than you, Harry." Mrs. Jones was screaming at the two kids in her office. One was bulky looking blond boy, and other was small and skinny boy with untamed black hair.

"But Mrs. Jones, I swear I didn't do it. I wasn't even near the pie." Harry reply, truthfully. He was nowhere near the pie, but was wishing to dump the pie over his head, just to humiliate him. And the same thing happened.

"Harry, stop lying. Everyone said you two had an argument." Mrs. Jones was screaming at top of her lungs. Harry knew if he argued now, he can get severe punishment. So, he kept his moth shut.

Seeing the boy didn't argued back, the matron continued, "It is not good to attack back everytime Harry. Sometimes, you should keep a low profile. You are such a bright child, but I hate it when you do something like this."

The blond boy smirked, enjoying the fact that his pie-dumper was squirming. Mrs. Jones saw this.

"And you," she turned to the older boy, "Who gave you the right to start teasing others. What on earth were you thinking? This is not the first time…"

Harry tuned them out. He knew Mrs. Jones would rant for next ten minutes and then send both of them in their rooms. It didn't worry Harry. What worried him the most is today's incident. It wasn't the first time something weird happened around him. Whenever he got scared or angry, things happened. Once, he was running late to his class thanks to school bullies who decided it was the right time to torment Harry. He only had two minutes to reach there, whereas the way took more than five minutes. The teacher was strict too, as he never allowed anyone to enter the class after the bell. He was running fast and the next thing he knew he was in his seat. And the very next minute, teacher entered the class. Thankfully, no one noticed, except himself.

Another time, one of the boys at orphanage decided it was a great idea to paint his face with red and black permanent colours, and the colours take at least a week to get off. The whole night, Harry was worried about his classmate's reactions the next day. And when he woke up, the colour was gone. The group of bullies were shocked.

And then there was today's incident. He wished the pie to smash in the boy's head, and it did.

Harry was confused, very confused.

"Harry, you may go now. And make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes, Mrs. Jones."

Harry knew Mrs. Jones favoured him. She always gave him presents on his birthday and Christmas. Infact, she was the general mother figure around here. She was strict, very strict, but there were very few kids like himself whom she shows her softer side.

Harry was living in this orphanage for the past ten years. Mrs. Jones told him his uncle left him here, saying his parents died in a car crash. Harry didn't like the description of his uncle. He sounded like a mean and rude person. And he didn't even give details to the orphanage, saying he doesn't even know his name. It was thanks to the clothes Harry was wearing which had his first name sewn on it that the matrons came to know his first name, Harry. One of the kids here, who had left the orphanage since she turned eighteen, gave him his last name- Wright. Harry personally thought it doesn't suit his first name at all, but he let it go.

Harry entered his room, more like a small 3-D cube painted in white and having a bed, a study table and a closet. He closed the door, locking it from inside. If one thing he learnt in orphanage, it is that to never sleep with the door unlocked. Anyone could get inside and paint his face or steal his stuff. Better be safe than sorry. He felt sticky from the maple syrup dumped on his shirt after he dumped the pie. He walked towards the closet. The closet had a mirror on its door, in which he stared at himself. He had bright green eyes and really dark black hair. It made his pale skin look paler. But what was the most unique feature was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It was brownish, but looked red thanks to his pale complexion. He had this scar since he was quiet young. Mrs. Jones thought it was because of the car accident his parents died in. But when he stared at his scar and concentrated, he can see a flash of green light. Although he didn't know what green light has to do with car accidents, but he had a gut feeling it has something to do with his parent's death.

Sighing, Harry opened his closet, to change in his night clothes, when he saw his child clothes. Mrs. Jones was kind enough to let him keep the clothes he came in the orphanage. It was the only thing to keep him aware that there used to be life for him, before the orphanage. He touched the fabric, which was very soft and smooth. It was clearly expensive. Harry often wondered just what sort of people his parents were. Were they one of those rich and rude people, or were they one of those hard-working and modest kind of people.

_Well, however they were, I'd never know them._

James potter, former auror and current professor of Defence against the Dark Arts, was sitting in the staff room of Hogwarts. All the teachers were waiting for Prof. McGonagall to give them the list of muggleborn students to introduce them to wizarding world.

"James, you are supposed to escort Mr. Wright tomorrow, here's the address." McGonagall informed the DADA teacher, handling him a piece of parchment.

"Wait, tomorrow! Tomorrow I was supposed to go with Sirius, Niall and Lily to diagon alley to shop for Niall's school stuff." James protested. He was waiting for this day quiet a long time. His son finally got his Hogwarts letter yesterday. "Can't I go day after tomorrow, please."

"No, Mr. Potter. I am sure you would somehow manage." She gave him with the same scolding look she gave when he was a student.

"Now, Fillius…"

James sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with 'Minnie' McGonagall. He was just wondering how he was going to break this news to his son.

As soon as James stepped in his house, a flash of black attacked him, almost making him fall back.

"Calm down, Prongslet. Let your father sit down first." The voice of his best mate came from somewhere in the house.

James smiled at his son, ruffling his hair, and walked towards the kitchen, with Niall following him. There he saw his wife along with Sirius.

"You are here, again, Sirius." James asked his best friend, placing his cloak on the dining table.

"James, don't put the cloak here." Lily waved her wand at the cloak, making it disappear.

"Sorry."

Sirius and Niall chuckled.

"Uncle Sirius decided to grace us with his presence for this dinner." Niall answered for Sirius.

"Oh really, grace us with presence, huh. Are you making chicken tonight, Lily?" James asked his wife, already knowing the answer.

Giggling, Lily answered in affirmative.

"Yes, so what?" Sirius said, scowling. "I happen to like your wives cooking, big deal. Anyways, at what time should I come here tomorrow?"

"Yeah, umm…about tomorrow…" and James said everything to his family.

"I am so, so sorry Niall, I really wanted to take you tomorrow." James looked at his son.

"Well, I am sure we can go day after tomorrow." Lily looked at her son too, who looked like he had an amazing idea.

"Well, I have an idea. You bring your student and I'll go with mom and uncle-" Niall was soon stopped by his father.

"No, Niall. I want to be there when you buy your school stuff."

"Dad, listen to me. You bring the student. Mom and Sirius will take me to Diagon Alley and we all can shop together. He will get comfortable with us, and I will get a new friend too. I don't want to befriend that Weasley as Dumbledore wants. Please…" he gave his father the wounded puppy look.

His father smiled.

"How my son did get so mature?" he ruffled his son's hair, who huffed. "What do you say Lily, Sirius?"

"I have no problem." She said.

"Neither do I. But I am still going to the Quidditch shop wit you all." Sirius replied.

"Of course," Niall said, "he will get a good introduction to Quidditch with you two."

"its set then, he will shop with us tomorrow." James said a big smile on his face.

"Stop calling the kid 'he' James. What is his name?" Lily asked.

James took out a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"His name is…" James eyes widened a bit.

Niall took the parchment from his father's hand.

"Harry Wright."

**Review, and tell me how you liked it. And reviews really make my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone.**

**Thanks for the response on the last chapter. Honestly speaking, I didn't expect it. The reviews really made my day. **

**There was a non-registered reader who left reviews on the mistakes I made in the last chapter. Thank you, and this time I took care to not mess it up. **

**One reader was not satisfied with the length of the last chapter. I'd like to tell him/her that the maximum I write in a chapter is between 1000 to 1500 words. However, I tried to make this chapter even longer.**

**To lightningkid333, thanks so much for taking such a great interest in my story, but I am not going to tell you what happens in future. **

**Also, let me know if you'd like me to do the next chapter in James POV or Harry POV. **

**Enough of author notes, off with the chapters.**

**Note: Harry is a bit OOC in this chapter. I wanted him to be strong, brave and suspicious and a bit like Tom Riddle (except the evil part). **

**Thanks.**

**Chapter 3**

The next day, James Potter was trying to tame his hair in front of mirror, getting ready to meet his new student. He was running his hands through his hair after the brush didn't show any sign to be able to tame his hair. He pushed a strand of hair on its place the fifth time, when his wife chuckled.

"And what is so funny, Mrs. Potter?" he asked, looking at Lily's reflection through the mirror.

"Nothing," she replied giggling. James just raised an eyebrow at her mirror self. "Do you have any idea how much time you've spent standing in front of this mirror?"

"I need to look my best Lily."

"Sure. Just get down after you start looking your best." With that, she left the room.

James sighed, looking at his hair, which looked still the same when he woke up from the bed.

"It's a lost cause, hon." The mirror said.

"Oh, shut up."

James went down for breakfast, and seated himself in his seat. His son was inhaling the pancakes.

"Niall, the food is not running anywhere. Eat slowly." Lily scolded him, pouring James a glass of orange juice.

"Okay, mom." And Niall started eating slowly, too slowly, in pace of a dying tortoise.

"Niall!" Lily shouted.

"Sorry mom." Niall and James were laughing by now.

James looked at his wife and son, thinking about Harry again. Listening to his name again, even though he was some other boy, brought back the old memories. He still was not completely over the fact that his older son was dead. Not even his body was found. His heart ached to think how he would have died. He really hoped that Voldemort killed him with a killing curse, it was much better and quicker that getting burned in fire alive. But nothing was confirmed. That night was a huge mystery for everyone. How Voldemort did get killed? Everyone said that his son, Niall, was the one who vanquished Voldemort. But he didn't believe it himself. Niall was an average wizard in every aspect, even Niall himself knew that. Lily, Sirius and Remus agreed with James, too. What was more confusing was the behaviour of Dumbledore after the Halloween night. He acted to be mournful for Harry, but James can see that he was not. Sirius was not hundred-percent loyal to Dumbledore anymore. First reason was because Harry was dead because of his foolishness. He was the one who stopped the potters from fleeing the country, and he was the one who selected Peter as their secret keeper instead of Sirius. Second reason was the current behaviour of Dumbledore. He was constantly trying to intervene in Potter's lives. He tried to decide each and every aspect of Niall's life. What he should play, what he should eat, with whom he should be friend with, Dumbledore was trying to control everything. The water was getting over the top. But James didn't know what to do? Dumbledore was powerful, influential. If James tried to shoo Dumbledore away, Dumbledore can separate him from his child too.

James came to one conclusion, humour Dumbledore and he won't harm us. And this technique was working from the past ten years.

"James, hello, earth to James."

"Huh."

"What's the matter?" Lily was looking concerned.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how would I convince the kid without freaking him out."

"You want me to come with you. I can explain better, and I have a thing called tact." Lily teased him; making him remember all his days in Hogwarts he tried to impress Lily.

"I am sure I can manage." James said dryly.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be off now?" Niall looked at his father.

James looked at his wrist watch.

"Oh, yes. See you in Diagon alley!" he gulped his Juice at once, stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth, took hold of a toast and went out of house.

"Pig." Lily whispered, looking at her departing husband. "Come on Niall, off to bath now. Look at yourself, you are dirty."

Harry stepped out of bathroom, fully dressed and drying his hair. He liked to wake up early so he didn't have to get in line with others for shower. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants, better than his other clothes. Today, it was the weekly adoption day, and it was orphanage's rule- whenever a guest comes, prepare yourself to charm them. And Harry was doing just the same. He didn't care if he gets adopted or not, he just didn't want to disappoint Mrs. Jones. Harry tried to tame his unruly mass of hair, but after fifteen minutes of constant dedication to the task in hand, he just gave up. It was completely useless. His hair was sticking out in every direction.

He proceeded towards the dining hall, where all of the kids were supposed to gather. After having some light breakfast, Mrs. Jones appeared, taking all the children in other room, and arranging them age wise.

"Harry, do something with your hair." She exclaimed when she walked past him to assist Kurt tying his shoelaces.

"It's a lost cause." Susan and Millie, both fifteen, giggled behind his back, ruffling his hair. He just grinned at them.

"Susan, Millie, go towards your group." Roberts, the other caretaker, shouted from other side of room.

"Don't get your knickers in twist." Millie grumbled, but the girls followed the command.

Soon, few people marched in, peering at them as if they were a piece of meat in market. A pig-like looking couple was looking at him with interest, but just one glare from him sent them away. This went on for a few minutes, and after lots of inspection (and lots of glares from his side) it was over.

"Thank god," Mathew muttered, who quickly went out of the room.

Harry too proceeded towards his room, but was stopped in the way by Roberts.

"You are requested in Mrs. Jones office."

_Oh crap, am I being adopted. Who in their right minds would want to adopt me?_

Upon reaching Mrs. Jones office, he saw the crazy, but brave man's face. _Strange, I didn't see him with other parents._

The man's eyes bulged a little, but he quickly controlled himself.

"Hello, are you Harry Wright?" he asked, his voice quite smooth and pleasant.

"Yes." Harry whispered.

"Hello, Harry. I am James Potter, and I wish to talk to you." He shook hands with him.

"Okay."

"I'll go and attend others." Mrs. Jones (whom Harry didn't even registered to be in the room) said, looking quite confused.

"Great," the man, Potter, said.

He seated himself in a chair, took out a stick (_really, a stick?_) from his coat pocket, and waved it around. Harry couldn't control himself.

"Excuse me, don't mind me asking, but are you sane?"

James Potter chuckled.

"Yes, I am. Be seated, Harry." Now, Harry was alarmed.

"I'd much rather not. Who _are_ you?"

"Paranoid, aren't we?" James chuckled, "Don't worry, I am your friend."

"I'll decide that. What do you want?" Harry was glaring at this man. His brain was telling him to flee the room, but his instincts gave him opposite notion.

"As I said, I am James Potter, a teacher at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts, I've never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't. You see, Hogwarts is a school where you can learn witchcraft and wizardry."

Harry came to a conclusion: this man was mad, and he was in need of mental attention.

"I think you don't know today's day, because it's not April fool's day." Harry raised an eyebrow at the stranger.

"Of course I know, and I am not fooling you. Magic is real, you are a wizard."

"Yeah, and the next thing you know, pigs fly." Harry was now glaring at the man.

"Well they can with Wingardium Leviosa, but anyways…Okay, let me try a different approach. Harry, has anything strange happened with you, anything you did not do, but it happened?"

Harry's eyes rose dramatically. Weird things happened with him on a daily basis. But how did this man knew?

"How did you-"

"I am a wizard too. I will proof it." James waved his stick, and the vase on Mrs. Jones table was in the air. With another flick of the stick, the vase came down.

Harry's jaws dropped down.

"This is…wow."

"This is nothing. You'll learn loads in Hogwarts, I can assure you. And you will love it." James observed the kid.

Harry's jaws were still on the floor. Realising it, he quickly composed himself.  
"But I can't go. What will I say to Mrs. Jones, and I don't have money!"

"Don't worry, leave it to me. It's already settled before you entered this room." James was smiling now. This was easier than he thought.

"Awfully confident, weren't you that I will come to your school." Harry was smirking.

James heart stopped for a second. His smirk was just like himself, a complete carbon copy. But this was not possible, this…  
"Of course, no one can resist Hogwarts." James took out the letter from his robes. "Here is your Hogwarts letter; I've already sent the acceptance letter back to school."

"Okay." Harry was staring at the envelope.

"Go on, open it."

Harry opened it with caution. The paper was harder than compared to his regular one, and the handwriting looked like it was written by an expert calligraphist.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of the Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Wright,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress.**

He looked at the list of equipment required.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set**

**glass or crystal phials**

**telescope set**

**brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

"Broomstick? They make us sweep the floor?"

James laughed.

"No. It's used to play a sport, Quidditch. It's…oh never mind. I'll explain you on the way. We must really be going now?" James said, frowning on his wrist watch.

"Where?"

"To shop for you school supplies, and your first sight of wizarding world. You ready?" James asked enthusiastically.

"Of course." Harry replied, equally enthusiastic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting early. I had a family emergency. Sorry.**

**This chapter is a mix of point of views. First Lily, then Sirius and then Harry. **

**I prepared a long chapter this time. Yay.**

**Gotta go.**

**Bye.**

**Chapter 4**

"Niall, hurry up. We will be late for Sirius." Lily shouted from the bottom of the stairs, her wand clutched in her hands.

"I cannot find my cloak, mom." Niall's voice came from upstairs.

"You have a wardrobe full of clothes, pick anyone cloak or I will Accio you down here." Lily said, getting impatient with every passing second.

"I want my red cloak mom; it is my good luck cloak." Niall said, coming downstairs.

"Oh for Merlin's sake…Accio Niall's red cloak." And at the precise moment a dozen of red cloaks flew towards Lily, making her fall flat on her backside due to its weight.

Niall laughed.

"Laugh all you want, young man," Lily hissed, trying to remove the bundle of clothes above her, "But I am the one who will buy you majority of your desired goodies." She finally stood up.

"Now, pick your cloak."

Niall started to check all of his cloaks, searching for the right one. Lily was muttering under her breaths something along the lines of not realising number of red cloaks.

"Ah, got it." The raven haired boy said, taking out a red cloak with black design on it. "Ready?" he asked his annoyed mother.

"From the past hour. Now floo to Sirius's place, he will take more time than you."

xxxxx

"Five more minutes Lily, I will be downstairs soon." Sirius shouted from his room.

"You've been saying that for past fifteen minutes, Sirius. James must have arrived at the leaky cauldron by now." Lily said, glaring at the ceiling of the living room. Her son was entertaining himself with one of the showpieces on the wall.

"And since when did you bother to make James wait?" Sirius asked.

"It's not James; it's the poor boy that must be dying of excitement to go to diagon alley." Lily said, remembering her first time into the wizarding world. She was practically jumping the whole way from her parent's house in muggle London to the Leaky Cauldron. Needless to say, Professor McGonagall was not impressed.

"Great. James would be so pleased to know you care about him so much." Sirius shouted a series of 'thump-thump' started coming from the stairs.

"Stop making smart comments and walk faster." She ordered, standing up from the chair. Just then, Sirius entered the room.

"Here I am." He announced.

"Good for you." Niall said, brushing past Sirius to get to the fireplace. Sirius rolled his eyes and followed Potter Jr.

xxxxx

"And here I thought dad and Harry would be waiting for us." Niall said, sipping on the soda his mom bought him from the muggle store nearby. He, his mom and Sirius were waiting at the muggle entrance of leaky cauldron for the past half an hour, as planned by the adults yesterday.

"Seriously, what is taking him so long? It's already half past eleven." Lily said.

"You know Prongs, Lily. He is always late." Sirius said, enjoying his soda.

Just then, Lily noticed James apparating in front of them, a little boy with black hair besides him. The boy was clutching James arms tightly and was looking at the ground, and Lily thought he must not be feeling well, having side-apparated just now.

"Dad, you're late." Niall said, looking at the kid. _Harry, _Lily reminded herself, _I should get used to the name._

Niall walked towards the boy, whose face Lily was still unable to see.

"Hi, I'm Niall." Her son said, taking his right hand in front of him.

"And I'm sick." The boy moaned weakly.

Niall and Sirius chuckled.

"I already like the kid." Sirius said, walking towards the pair. Lily took out her unopened bottle of soda from her bag, and walked towards the boy.

"Here, drink this." She offered the soda to Harry.

"Thanks." came a weak reply. Harry quickly drank the soda.

Sirius watched the interaction with a smile on his face. He pitied the poor boy, having James as his first mentor in wizarding world. Not that James was unable to give the boy the experience of a lifetime, infact he was one of the best candidate for this mission, but sometimes James tends to do foolish mistakes. Right now, for example, he apparated the boy, knowing how awful it is.

He watched his godson, who was also giggling silently. Lily was glaring at prongs, and he was sure Prongs was going to get an earful from his wife when he gets home.

Sirius took a peak at the new kid, and his heart almost stopped. Standing next to James was a mini replica of James himself. He had a awfully messy hair (Just like James), a pale complexion without any freckles (Just like James) and a tall for his age but thin structure (Just like James). His eyes were bright green, totally different from James, but a complete replica of Lily.

What the…

Sirius looked at James, who was looking at Sirius, his face pale and eyes wide. Sirius know James was also shocked with the similarity with this boy. If Sirius hadn't known better, he'd have called this kid James son, with their features so alike.

But…

Just then, Lily gasped besides him. Both friends turned to look at her, and found her staring at the kid with shocked expression. _Guess she noticed too…_

"So, lets start again," Niall said, obvious to the adults around him, "Hi, I'm Niall Potter."

The kid smirked, _that smirk is so similar to…_

"I'm Harry Wright."

_Harry?_

"This is my mum and my godfather, Sirius Black." Niall introduced them. Sirius managed to give the boy a toothy grin, hiding his shock pleasantly well.

"Hello, Harry." He said, shaking his hands. Harry was giving him a huge smile.

"Hey."

"So Harry, ready for Diagon alley?" James asked him.

"Of course." Harry replied. Niall grabbed his hands and started walking with him ahead, telling him each and everything about wizarding world.

James placed his hands on Lily's shoulder, who was still staring at the retreating figure of the boy. She was still in shock.

"James…"

"Not now, Lily. Let's get home first. Calm yourself, okay." James looked at Sirius, who nodded. The trio started following the kids.

xxxxx

Harry was having the time of his life. He was a bit nervous when James…no, Professor Potter, his wife and friend started gawking at him as though he was a Martian dancing around in a toga (Harry checked his clothes though, maybe he forgot to wear them or something), but Niall was a fabulous company to keep. He chattered non-stop about nothing and still made it interesting to hear. He kept repeating words like 'apparate' and 'Quidditch' and 'chocolate frogs' (Harry gagged mentally) making him question his companions mental stability, but everyone cannot be perfect now, can they?

The leaky cauldron was an old, rotting and a very unpleasant sort of place which reminded Harry of the haunted house few roads away from the orphanage. HE was introduced to Tom, the barman of the place, who gave him a toothy grin with all of his front teeth missing. Afterwards they started leading Harry to the entrance of Diagon Alley, and he found himself standing in midst of empty liquor bottles, lots of newspapers and other trash.

Harry was not impressed. Not at all.

Soon, Sirius (Who kept cracking jokes on his Seriousness) started tapping his wand on random bricks. Harry looked at Niall, who was already watching Harry with a smirk on his face. Before Harry could ask, he opened his mouth again.

"Don't worry, he hasn't lost it. Its just the most common entrance for Diagon Alley."

Harry mentally thought if the wizards knew about doors.

Soon, there was a gap in the wall, which started getting wider and wider, the bricks shifting apart to form a big enough hole for a full grown man to enter. Harry followed Niall (or was dragged by Niall) to the shopping market, and whatever he saw, he surely didn't expect it.

Harry understood what it must have felt to be Alice, to fall into the rabbit's hole and enter a complete strange land, or what it must have felt to be Peter and Suzan, to enter a forest through just a wardrobe. Even after hearing so many praises about diagon Alley from both the male Potters, he wasn't prepared for the scene in front of him.

Diagon Alley was practically a street with lots of twists and turns, surrounded by lots of shops. It wasn't the street that surprised Harry, no; it was the shops with their names and contents. The nearest shop had lots of cauldrons on display, the sun shining brightly on its polished surfaces. There was another shop with lots of animals in cages; cats, toads, owls, snakes and many more. There was another shop with a broom on display, and many kids looking at those brooms and drooling over it. There were several roadside shops, selling Dragon blood, Dragon livers, toad's stool and slugs. The shoppers were passing by, chatting about today's headlines in Daily Prophet and the cost of the products available. ("Only Ten Galleons for Dragon's Blood, it's comparatively cheap." "Pepperup Potion for Fifty sickles, are they mad?") They all were dressed in robes, with pointed hats. A tall, white building stood in centre of Diagon Alley, and Harry can understand it was a very important place just by looking at it.

"That is Gringotts, the wizard bank." James said to Harry.

"Do you know its run by Goblins?" Niall said.

Harry was sure his jaw was hitting the floor.

The group entered the bank, separating in two groups. Lily, Sirius and Niall went together, to take out some money from the Potter vault, whereas Prof. Potter and Harry went to different table, to talk to a goblin.

James Potter filled some paperwork, while Harry looked around. The place was made up of expensive looking white marbles. There were many tables with lots of short and wrinkly looking Goblins sitting on them. Some were completing paperwork, some were counting gold coins and some were checking gems. Harry saw words carved on the entrance of the door through which Niall went. He got closer to read it.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry read the words again, completely understanding the warning behind the words. Soon, James Potter handed him a bag filled with coins.

"Now Harry, this is the money used in wizarding world." He said, taking out three coins, a Bronze, silver and gold. "This one is a knut," he pointed to Bronze, "this one a sickle," he pointed to silver coin, "and this is Galleon." He pointed at the fat, gold coin. "Seventeen silver Sickles to Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Got it?" Harry nodded. It was fairly simple.

Inside the bag, there were twenty Galleons, Twenty sickle and a small pile of knut.

"This money is your scholarship money. Every year, you will get the same amount. If by the end of the year you become one of the top three students of your year on the basis of your marks in exam, you will be awarded ten galleons extra next year." James said, smiling.

Harry smiled, already thinking about charming the teachers to favor him, when the other three came to them. They came out of the bank, and Lily Potter bought both boys a huge banana Sunday. They went ahead and shopped for his books, which were as thick as bricks and as heavy as rocks. With a swish of Sirius's wand, their bags were light. Next, they went to the cauldron shop, and then bought their potions ingredients. They then, went to the clothes shop, where the lady already had Niall's measurements. Niall wanted to go to the Quidditch shop (which James hadn't still explained what it was?) James looked guilty for leaving Harry, but a few words from him, the three men went ahead. Lily Potter went to the other side of the shop to see some robes for herself, while Harry was measured for the uniform. He was soon joined by a pale boy with pointy and unpleasant face.

"Hello. Hogwarts?" he asked, looking at him up and down.

"Yes."

"Me too. So, which house would you be in?"

"Umm…I don't know."

"Of course you don't. No one does until they get sorted. But I will be in Slytherin; my whole family was in it."

"Good for you."

"Where are your parents?" he was looking around, as if expecting the said people to jump out of their hiding place.

"Dead." Harry said, in a monotone.

"Oh sorry (Just for formality) But they were wizards, weren't they?"  
"No idea." Harry said.

The expression on the boy's face changed as quickly, and he saw Harry with a mixture of disgust and pity. Harry personally thought he looked like a very ugly ferret.

Just then, Lily Potter came and the boy left.

It was almost two in the afternoon, and the group went for lunch. The meal at leaky cauldron was (surprisingly) delicious. The chicken was literally melting in mouth, the shepherd pie was mouthwatering and the butterbeer (which was just an advanced version of soda) was fabulous. Harry never had much better meal in his life.

During lunch, Harry asked the question he wanted to ask James Potter from the beginning of the day.

"So, sir," Harry begun, "You never told me what is Quidditch."

James stopped in his mid-bite, whereas Sirius's eyes grew wide. Lily and Niall muttered "uh-oh" under their breaths. Harry looked in amusement as Sirius tried to swallow a huge bite of his steak as quickly as possible.

Finally, swallowing completely, he started,

"You don't know Quidditch?"

"Usually a person asks about something when he doesn't know about it. So yes, I don't know what Quidditch is." Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

James chuckled and begun explaining.

"Quidditch is wizarding sport, the most popular one. I'll just explain in theory now, as I am sure you will see it practically in Hogwarts. Hogwarts has Quidditch tournament every year between the houses. Anyways, Quidditch is played in air, and the players ride on broomsticks. There are seven players in each team, a keeper, two beaters, three chasers and one balls are used in this sport, the Quaffe, the Budger and the golden snitch. The keeper tries to stop the opponent team from scoring, by stopping the Quaffe from passing the hoops; the beaters, there are two beaters in each team, tries to hit the members of opponent team with a budger and distract them; the seekers chase the quaffe and try to pass it from opponent tem's hoops. The seeker tries to cath the golden snitch, which is a small but speedy golden ball. As soon as the snitch is caught, the team gets rewarded with 150 points, and the match ends."

Harry's mind was buzzing. Quaffe…seekers…snitch…budgers…hit…broomstick…

He felt like he will pass out any second.

"Stop with the Quidditch nonsense now, James. We need to proceed the shopping."

"Yes, only the wands are left." James said.

"Finally." Sirius said.

They went to another shop, which had a single wand on a dusty cushion on display. There was a board above the door; Ollivander: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. Looking at the shop, Harry though it must be standing too, since 382 B.C.

"Finally, I'm going to see this shop from inside." Niall said, literally skipping to the door. He turned around and looked at Harry. "What are you waiting for, come on!"

Harry stepped inside, and his eyes popped out of his head (Not literally). The place was filled with tall shelves filled with boxes.

James was chatting with a old man, who was staring at Harry and Niall. He walked to them.

"New Hogwarts students, good. So, who should go first?"

Niall was jumping, so Harry let him go first.

"Ah, Niall Potter. I have a special wand for you. Dumbledore said it would be best for Niall. Personally, I find it wrong." Ollivander said, and went into the depths of the shelves. Harry looked at James, who was wearing a frown on his face. Niall looked curious.

Ollivander returned, opening a box in front of Niall. A single wand lay inside, on black silk cloth.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Ollivander said, promoting his wand.

Niall picked it up, and swished it. Everyone held their breaths.

Nothing happened.

Lily let out a huge sigh, while Sirius chuckled. James and Niall were grinning, and Harry was confused.

"Just as I thought." Ollivander said.

Soon, Niall tried a doze more wands, and found out the one perfect for him. Ten inches mahogany wand. James gave his son a pat on back, saying his wand is made of same wood.

Ollivander then looked at Harry.

"Harry Wright, which one is your wand arm?" he asked, taking a measurement tape.

"Umm..I am right handed."

"Okay then. You are new here, so I would like to tell you. Every Ollivander wand has a core of powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." By now, the measurement tape was working on its own, and Ollivander was bringing bunch of boxes.

Harry tried and tried and tried, but none of the wand had the desired effect. After a hour of trials, Harry was ready to give up.

"I wonder…" Olivander was staring at Harry intently, his eyes darting from Harry, to Niall and to James. He took hold of the the box next to him, the said box with the wand selected by Dumbledore for Niall.

"Try it." He said.

Lily gasped, while James and Sirius looked outraged.

"Are you mad?" Sirius shouted. "This wand…this wand is…"

"Try it." Ollivander said again. Harry, deciding it was best to go along as he by now started believing that no wand will choose him, took hold of the wand. There was a rush of warmth in his hand, and before his swished it and produced a bunch of flowers, Harry knew; this was the one.

Everyone else in the room looked shocked, whereas Ollivander was still staring at Harry.

"Congratulations. We found our wands." Niall said, breaking the tension in the room. Harry just smiled at him, his mind still running hundred miles per second, trying to solve the puzzles that were the Potters.

James paid for Harry using the scholarship money, and then he, along with Sirius and Lily were chatting with Ollivander. Niall was trying to levitate a nearby vase, jumping everytime he managed to raise it a centimeter. Harry was curious to learn the trick, but his mind was currently occupied. He was staring at his new wand in his hand.

He liked the feeling of a suitable wand in his hand. It felt as though it gave him a direction, and practically, wands give a wizard magical power a direction while it's put to use. But it was the reaction of his company that had shocked him. As soon as the wand accepted Harry, everyone looked at him weirdly. Except Niall of course, he was his usual chatty self. There was nothing wrong with him; it's surely related to this blasted wand. His wand.

Harry suppressed the urge to groan.

"Lets go, Harry." Sirius said, looking at Harry with deep, analyzing eyes. Harry nodded and followed them.

Soon, they left Diagon alley, and James dropped Harry back to the orphanage. Harry hid his shopping bags in his cupboard and locked it.  
Later that night, when he laid on bed to sleep, his mind kept buzzing with the events taken place today. Diagon Alley, those shops, Quidditch and most importantly, his wand. The reactions of the three adults scared Harry badly. But soon, a thought came to his head and a smile came upon his face.

He made a friend today.

**Next chapter on the reactions of marauders on Harry and his chosen wand, and the conclusions they came upon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Umm…here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Lily was sitting in her house, a cup of coffee in her hands. Niall, finally draining from his hyper-ness, has decided to take a nap. James and Sirius were at the Longbottom, inviting them over. Lily believed if they could trust anyone with their doubts about Harry's death, well, that would be Frank and Alice. Alice was Lily's friend since Hogwarts, and Frank works with James and Sirius in the auror department.

Lily sipped her coffee, thinking about the unforgettable Halloween ten years ago. It was clear, that night Niall survived, while Harry died. But after today's incident, Lily wasn't so sure. Dumbledore said Harry died, but there was no body found. Sirius was so sure there was something fishy going on, but James and Lily were not in their proper mind at that time to pay attention to him. Now, Lily was regretting not going to the depths of this matter.

There was a loud pop in the garden, and soon the front door opened, announcing the arrival of their guests.

"Lily." Alice hugged her friend.

"Alice."

"Hello, Lily." Frank said, seating himself on a sofa in front of her, Alice sitting besides him.

"Hey Frank, how is Neville?"

"Excited for Hogwarts. He practically learnt his herbiology text within a weak."

"Very enthusiastic, isn't he?" Sirius said.

"And intelligent." Alice said, her face showing her pride clearly.

"Okay guys, we are here for something important." James said, sitting on the chair.

"Yes, you barged into our house as if you have seen some ghost." Frank chuckled at his own joke.

James, Sirius and Lily looked grimly at the Longbottom couple, who soon came to their senses.

"Okay, what happened?" Alice asked.

"Well, we think we saw Harry today." Sirius said.

"WHAT?"

"We think we saw-"

"Yes, I heard it the first time. But, how is it possible? Harry is dead." Frank said bluntly.

"Frank!"

"Sorry, I mean Harry is…no more."

"You are right, Frank. And see the proof yourself." James summoned his pensieve from his room. Activating it with a simple spell, he poured all of today's memory in it. Another spell and the pensieve started projecting the memory in the air.

Frank and Alice saw it all. From the time James met Harry till they departed, they saw it all. And to say they were shocked would be understatement. The five members in the room sat in silence, all of them thinking about this mysterious child.

"Well, it's officially proved, isn't it?" Alice finally said. All eyes were on her.

"What's proved?" Lily asked.

"That Dumbledore is a big, fat lier."

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, Frank. We all had our doubts that Dumbledore is a perfect politician. And today he proved he is."  
"I cannot follow you." James said.

"But I can." Sirius said, "And for the first time, Alice is right."

Sirius looked at James and Lily.

"Remember that Halloween, when Harry was declared dead." James and Lily nodded. It was practically impossible for them to forget that night. "Well, Dumbledore did not sounded as if he cared Harry died, which was a complete contrast from the Dumbledore we knew. It was as if he changed, overnight."

"And we all know he is powerful, his achievements prove it." Alice said.

"You mean to say Dumbledore is not the same, kind hearted spirit as he claims to be?" Frank asked.

James and Sirius snorted.

"Well, the past ten years proved to me he is anything but kind-hearted. He practically aims to own Niall, treat him as his own puppet." James said.

"And he is forcing my baby to befriend the kids Dumbledore likes." Lily added.

"But what it has to do with this Harry kid?" Frank asked.

"I think, and I am sure Sirius will support me on this, that this kid is Harry." Alice said.

"Harry never died. It was just Dumbledore's doing." Sirius said.

James, Lily and Frank were stunned. Dumbledore can stoop this low; no one can believe it, especially Frank.

"Oh my god, my son is living in an orphanage. I need t bring him back." Lily stood up.

"No." Frank and James said, and looked at each other in surprise.

"What do you mean, James? Our son is in a freaking orphanage, for Merlin's sake. Who know how is he being treated? He-"

"Dumbledore will kill him." James said.

Lily stopped in between.

"…kill?"

All eyes were on James. He looked sat all of them, his face looked as if he suddenly aged ten years.

"What do you think Dumbledore will do when he finds out we know the truth. He will do anything to get back power. He will go to any length to make sure his plan will succeed. And if it means killing the proof, he will do so. By bringing Harry back in our lives, we are signing his death sentence."

Everyone was looking at James, knowing he was right. Tears filled Lily's eyes.

"What should we do then?" she asked James.

"We need proof." James said. "Proof to destroy Dumbledore in front of wizangamot. If we can proof Dumbledore as a power-hungry mad man, he can be stopped. All we need is proof."

"But from where will we get this proof?" Frank asked.

"James," Sirius begun, "I think its time to reunite the marauders. We need to plan a plan, and this time it's the most important mission."

James smirked.

"Who is your planner?" Alice asked.

The two dark haired men looked at each other.

"Moony."

xxx

Remus Lupin, Head Researcher of Gringotts, London, was staring at his friends with his mouth wide open. HE cannot believe it. His Harry, his cub was still alive. He lived at a bloody orphanage. And it was all because of a certain foul old coot.

"I will kill that man." Remus growled.

"It will be of no use, Remus" Sirius said, "Trust me, I dream of it every night. Oh how good will it feel to pick hair out of his wrinkly chin one by one, and than shave his hair off, and then-"  
"Yes we get the idea, Padfoot." James said, smiling at his friends antics. "We need your help to proof Dumbledore's crimes."  
"Oh I have some dirty laundry against him. It can help us" Remus said.

"Really, like what?" Sirius asked.

"Like how he used to be best buddy with Grindelwald, or how much he adored dark arts." Remus smirked.

"What the…"

"Exactly my thoughts."

"But I need to collect proof related to Harry."

"Well, for starters, we will need his blood to do the identity test." Remus said. "And Goblin's clearance with the Potter vault."

"And then?"

"And then, we need to do something through which we can prove that Dumbledore was the one who took Harry away."

"What do you mean? We all know-"  
"But the court doesn't? They will ask proof for each and every aspect, especially when the case will be against Dumbledore."

Sirius and James nodded. Even at this time they had to admire Remus for his intelligence.

"So how will we get his blood?" James asked.

"Are you a marauder or not?" Remus asked the two men.

They smirked.

"Of course we are."

"Then I am sure you will manage to play some prank and bring some blood." Remus said.

The trio looked at each other, suddenly thinking everything was going to go smooth.

_Soon_, James thought, _you will be with us, Harry._

**Review! It makes me update early!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!  
Honestly speaking, after posting chapter 4 and seeing your unenthusiastic response, I was in half mind to discontinue this story. Last chapter was supposed to be the last one, but then I read your reviews. 15+ for just one chapter, which was a short one. I was really shocked. And then I understood the lack of response in chapter 4, you guys thought I was just going to stretch the plot by making Lily and James dumb and not realizing their own son. (Confession: I was going to do that, but while writing I suddenly changed my tracks. Now I am recreating the whole plot) **

**So sorry, there was confusion with relation to this plat. And please bear with me, I tend to change mind at the last minute and spin the story accordingly. I will try to make it as interesting as possible. **

**This chapter is more of a filler chapter. Hope you like it.**

**BTW, if you have any ides, however minute it might be, share it. I would love to hear your opinion, as I am still not decided completely about the future plot. If someone requests a particular scene at the last minute, then it disturbs the whole story line. **

**Now, on with this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Harry."

"Hello."

"Good morning Harry."

"Hey."

"Hey champ, everything's packed." Mathew asked. It was September 1st, and by now the entire orphanage knew Harry was going away to some private school in which his parents went.

"Yes." Harry replied, taking a bite out of his toast.

"We are going to miss you so much, Harry." Susan and Millie both hugged Harry together, squishing him in between.

"I'll miss you too." Harry said, feeling awkward with their display of affection. He never understood why this pair of twins were so fond of him.

"Millie, Susan, enough. Harry, bring your luggage, we must get going." Mrs. Jones said, smiling at the two girls.

Harry proceeded towards his room, the others saying goodbye to him on the way. Honestly, he didn't even know half of their names; still all of these kids seemed to be his best friend or something.

When he reached first floor, where his room was located, he came face to face with Josh, Logan and Mark.

The bullies of the orphanage.

"So, Wright, leaving for some third class public school." Josh, the big, muscle man and leader of the trio said.

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to get past them.

Josh's two lapdogs, Logan and Mark, blocked his way.

"Harry! How can you be so impolite? Leaving without replying, what would you new teachers say?" Josh said, laughing. The other two boys laughed along.

Harry didn't understand what exactly was the punchline.

"Very funny, now let me go." Harry tried again.

"Nah, we plan to lock you in the cupboard so you can miss your train. Ickle Harrykins missed his train. How would he go to his precious school now?" The three boys laughed again.

Harry kept a neutral face, but inside he was starting to get scared. He definitely did not underestimate these boys; they will surely do as they said just to have things going in their ways.

"Why don't you go in your way and I will go in mine, okay?" Harry said, his voice sounding confident.

"Nah, where's the fun in that?" and with that the two puppets lunged for him.

Very few people knew that inspite of being strong and (Harry hated to admit it) a bit weak, Harry was a very fast runner. Also, he had very sharp reflexes. So when the two boys attacked Harry, he was ready. Dodging the hands of first boy and punching the second in his eyes, he ran for his room.

Josh stood there, dumbfounded.

By the time Harry reached his room, he heard a raged scream. He grabbed his bag (which was just one suitcase, not exactly heavy thanks to Mr. Black's spell) and ran for the other staircase. Luckily for him, Mrs. Jones was waiting for him at the end of the stairs.

"Ready, Harry."

A bit out of breath, Harry replies in affirmative.

Just as they were leaving, the three boys approached, falling under Mrs. Jones radar.

"And what are you three doing, running around like uncontrolled animals in the corridors?" Mrs. Jones shouted, placing her hands on her hips.

The three boys mumbled some excuses. Harry, seeing the perfect opportunity, walked out of the door. Mrs. Jones followed soon after.

"I swear these boys are the worst in this place. Always bullying others. I am sure they were just escaping after torturing some poor soul." She said, placing Harry's luggage in the backseat of the old car. Harry often admired Mrs. Jones on her sixth sense. She is almost always right about whatever happening at the orphanage.

"So Harry, I hope you are ready for your new school?" said Mrs. Jones, after they were halfway to king cross.

"I guess so, ma'am." Harry replied, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Good. Good." She said, and continued driving.

After another minute or two, she begun, "There is little money and a box of chocolate for you. It's in the backseat. Don't forget to collect it before you leave." She said.

Now Harry felt really touched and awkward.

"You shouldn't have-"

"It's not from me; it's from the kids at the orphanage. They wanted to give you a going away present." She replied, and then added with a smile, "I heard that Josh was the one who contributed the most."

Harry stared at her with his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe it. Josh, the biggest bully at that place, spent money for him. Not even half an hour ago, he tried to lock Harry in a closet, and Mrs. Jones is saying…

Maybe Millie threatened him to contribute.

Harry shrugged away the thought. At least he got the money and the chocolate.

He didn't have the heart (and guts to go against ministry of magic) to tell Mrs. Jones that the money she gave him would be of no use in wizarding world, but he still appreciated the thought.

After few more minutes, Mrs. Jones parked in front of Kings Cross Station. Harry tried to make her leave at the gate but Mrs. Jones was insisting to drop him to his train.

"But ma'am, I can handle from here."

"Harry, it is my responsibility to make sure you reach your school safely. Now, what was the platform?"

Harry was really confused. What should he tell her now? She will not leave until Harry sits in his train. He was looking around, searching for something to distract her, when he saw his savoir.

"Professor Potter!" Harry shouted, attracting his attention (as well as all of the muggles around him.)

Mrs. Jones looked in the direction in which Harry was looking, and saw the same teacher who came to her office a few days ago.

James beamed at Harry.

"Harry, how have you been?" he asked, and Harry soon saw Lily and Niall following him, both had huge smile on their faces.

"I am fine. How are you?"

"Excellent. Hello, Mrs. Jones. I believe we have met before." James looked at the matron.

"Of course, Mr. Potter."

"This is my wife Lily Potter and my son, Niall Potter." Mrs. Jones nodded at both of them.

"So, what are you doing over here? Let's board the train." James said.

"I was just telling that to Harry. What is the platform number Harry?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"I am sure I can go from here, Mrs. Jones. The Potters would accompany me." Harry said.

"But-"  
"And I need to talk to you, Mrs. Jones. Let Lily and Niall go ahead." James said, and Lily proceeded to take the two boys away. She knew what James wanted to talk to her about.

xxx

Mrs. Jones watched the retreating figure of the eleven year old boy whom she was so fond of. She was really glad that Harry was finally getting the happiness he deserved to get. But somewhere in the back of her mind she felt as if something fishy was going on, as if something was being hidden from her.

"So Mrs. Jones, I wanted to talk about Harry." James Potter said.

"What about him?" she asked, doubting the man's intentions.

"I wanted to know about his parents. How did they die? And who left him at the orphanage?"

Mrs. Jones was suspicious of this man.

"And why do you want to know?"

"Oh no, just formalities." But his eyes showed it was very, very personal.

Mrs. Jones was no fool. She doubted this man's intention since she saw his son. He looked exactly liked Harry, with same hair and eyes. And this James Potter's looks matched the two boys too. And she knew how to add two plus two.

"You doubt you are his father, don't you?"  
James Potter froze, giving Mrs. Jones her answer.

Smiling, she said. "Come at the orphanage this Saturday, we can discuss it there."

Patting his shoulder, she left the station.

As she said before, she was really glad that Harry is getting the happiness he deserves.

Too bad she didn't notice a red head paying her too special attention.

xxx

"We are finally going to Hogwarts, Harry. Isn't it exciting?" Niall exclaimed, jumping with excitement.

Harry smiled hugely.

"Yeah! Finally off to school." Harry said.

"Hogwarts is much better than a normal school." Lily said, beaming at the two boys. They reached a pillar in between Platform 9 and 10.

"Now Harry, James told you how to get on to the platform, didn't he?" Harry nodded. "Good. You both go together, then. Okay?" both boys grasped each other's hand, and ran at the barrier.

Harry's nostril was soon filled with smell of steam and smoke, and his ears filled with laughter and chatters of students. There was a huge scarlet train in front of him, the Hogwarts Express. He looked at Niall, who was looking at Harry, both smiling hugely.

"So, let's go boys." Lily appeared behind them.

Lily helped the two boys to find a nice compartment, and loaded their luggage by a simple "Wingardium Leviosa" The trio then went back to the platform, and Lily started fussing over them.

"Niall, remember to set the alarm every night. I taught you the spell, you remember that, right?" Niall nodded eager to board the train. "Good and write me every day-"  
"Mom! Who write their parents every day?"

"Okay, every other day."

"Every week, I'll be busy with school work."

"Fine, every week." Lily said, sighing. Harry watched in amusement as Lily tried to tuck his t-shirt in, and Niall trying to avoid his mum. To Harry's horror, Lily turned to him.

"Now, Harry. If you need anything, write me a letter or tell James. And do not get into trouble, or listen to Niall when he tries to scheme some prank, (MOM!) take care of yourself and-"  
"Lily, stop instructing the boys. I am sure they will take care of each other, won't you?" James suddenly appeared next to Lily.

Niall and Harry nodded. Just then, the train let out a huge vessel.

"Come on Harry." Niall dragged Harry aboard. Lily was still telling them instruction, and Harry thought she was getting a mild panic attack.

The last thing he saw was James Potter putting his hand on Lily Potter's shoulder, both waving at them.

"Phew. Mom always gets emotional." Niall said, looking at Harry. "Looks like she really likes you, Harry. She never fusses over someone she doesn't like." Harry merely nodded, not knowing how to respond such a motherly affection.

They played exploding snap for an hour, when Harry stomach growled loudly.

Niall chuckled.

"Let's eat something." Niall announced, and took out two lunchboxes from his bag.

"You eat that much?" Harry asked, staring at the boxes to the boy.

"No. Mum packed for both of us."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"As I said, she really likes you." was the only reply he got.

The two boys enjoyed Lily Potter's amazing chicken and shepherd pie as lunch, with a packet of cookies. Harry, remembering the chocolates Mrs. Jones gave him, took the packet out.

"Are those muggle chocolates?" Niall asked.

"Yes. Kids at orphanage gifted to me. You like it?"

"Love it. Mum always bring it whenever she gets the chance. Sometimes, I get tired of chasing chocolate frogs before eating them."

"Chocolate frogs?"

"Oh, they are chocolate shaped as frogs and charmed to hop around. Whenever I open the packet, the frogs run away, leaving me with the cards."

Harry wanted to ask what type of cards, but soon got distracted by chocolates. Both boys shared the entire box and by the time lunch trolley came, both boys didn't have even a bite's space remaining in their stomach.

"I am full." Niall said, and burped loudly. "Oops."

"That is your standard, isn't it Potter? Behaving like a caveman." a boy with white hair and pointy face entered, along with two huge fat boys.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Niall sounded bored, as if he has very much experience of this boy.

"I read today's paper. Your mother is joining Hogwarts, huh. As a mediwitch. St. Mungos threw her out or what?" the boy sneered.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy. And you know very well she is one of the best healers in Britain." Niall replied.

"She might be. But I think the head healer finally came to his senses and threw her out. After all, she is just a mud-"

"Don't you dare!"  
"_blood. There, I said it. Mudblood." Niall looked enraged, while the boy- Malfoy- smirked. Harry looked between the two, not following a word they said.

"You will pay for this, _Avis, Oppugno._" A flock of bird appeared out of Niall's wand, and started attacking the three boys. They ran away, screaming.

"Wow, where did you learn that from?" Harry asked.

"Dad thought me, said it's useful in pranks." Niall still looked enraged.

"What did he say? I didn't understand it."

Niall took in a deep breath.

"Apparently, the wizarding society is still, by some people, discriminated on the basis of blood. Some families have their entire generations as wizards, who had married to a wizard whose entire generation were wizards. They call themselves Pureblood. Some have a pureblood and muggle as parents, called as half blood. And some have both muggles as parents, but the child is wizard. They are muggleborns."

"So, your grandparents from your mum's side are muggles?"  
"Yes."  
"So, what made you so angry?"  
"He called mum Mudblood. It means dirty-blood, just because she is descendant of muggles. Honestly, she is far more valuable to the society than those stupid Malfoys."

"But why does these Malfoys consider themselves so superior?"

"They are purebloods. Lucius Malfoy, the head, flaunts his blood superiority at every chance he gets, and Narcissa Malfoy, his wife is a class A bitch (don't tell mom I said that), and their son, Draco Malfoy thinks sun shines through his arse. Git!"  
Harry was a bit dumbfounded. He never thought Niall to use such language against anyone. _He must really hate this Draco Malfoy._

On the positive note…  
"Your mum is coming at Hogwarts."

Niall's face lit up.

"Yeah. It was a sudden decision, but mum decided to come here. Madam Promfey, the school's mediwitch, is volunteering in St. Mungos, the wizard hospital for few months. Guess mum wanted to be close to me." Niall said.

"When is she arriving?"

"In a week. Dad must already be there."

"He will teach us DADA, right?"

"Only Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, Prof. Quirell teaches Ravenclaw and Slytherins."

"Why?"  
"Malfoy, again. He is in school board. Paid some parents to complain against dad, but the board didn't want to loose him. Dad's a former auror, you see. So, he knows his stuff. As majority of the parents were of Slytherins and some Ravenclaws, Prof. Quirell was appointed for them."

"Oh."

"So…which house do you think you will be in?" Niall asked, and Harry saw him crossing his fingers in his lap.

During his trip to diagon alley, Harry brought some books for extra reading. After reading about the four houses, he found himself confused. He can be a Ravenclaw, he reads a lot. But he is not a suck up. He is sly, but not a complete Slytherin material. Hufflepuff…well, Harry thought it was the house of rejects. And Gryffindor, it was the house which followed _Act before you think_ motto.

So honestly, he had no idea where would he go.

"No idea. You?"

Niall looked disappointed, but recovered himself. "Gryffindor. It's in my blood." _And here he was lecturing blood didn't matter._

"I think we should change. We will be there soon." Harry looked out of the window to see the twilight beginning.

Half an hour later, they reached their destination. Harry was shaking with excitement and fear by now, his palms getting all sweaty.

"First years over here, over here." Said a loud, booming voice. When Harry approached the voice, the man also looked loud and booming. After collecting all the first years, they proceeded towards a lake, which was crossed by boats. Niall and Harry were accompanied by a redhead named R-something and a squeaky looking boy named Neville Longbottom.

You must know the concept of love at first sight. Well, Harry soon found out about hate at first sight.

With R-something.

"Where were you, Niall? I searched the whole train." R-something said, glaring daggers at Harry like a possessive girlfriend.

"I was with Harry. Harry meet Ron, Ron meet Harry."

Harry nodded. So R-something's name was Ron.

"Hey Ron."  
"Yeah, hey. Anyway, you know Niall…" since then Ron is still chattering continuously, and it's been twenty minutes.

Niall looked so bored he was on the verge of tears, while Neville was listening to Ron as he was the best gift from Merlin himself.

Harry tuned the boy out, his voice becoming a mere buzz. He looked around. There, three boats ahead, was the Malfoy boy with the two gorillas by his side. A boat behind him, a twin pair of Indians sat. A bushy haired girl who was jabbering away whatever she read to her partner was two boats down. He thought the bushy girl and Ron guy are made for each other, they both have unlimited supply of oxygen in their lungs.

Suddenly, the buzzing in his ears stopped. Harry turned around to see Ron and Niall looking at something behind him with their jaws open. He turned, and his jaws dropped too. It was Hogwarts, in all its glory. It stood like a fortress in middle of the water, its huge gates forbidding the trespassers from coming inside. The placed leaked with magic, and Harry felt as if he finally found a place where he belongs.

At Hogwarts.

xxx

"And where did you hear that, Arthur?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the redhead in front of him.

"Potter was discussing with a muggle." Arthur Weasley replied calmly.

Dumbledore nodded, and dismissed him. He sucked a lemon drop, thinking about his plans ahead. The one thing Dumbledore really prided himself is at his ability to predict the upcoming events. But he had to admit, even he didn't foresee this. Harry's return to wizarding world can be of great trouble for him. He always knew the Potters don't trust him. But he still can control Niall till some extent.

But with this boy in the picture, he was sure he will loose the little bit of hope he has for being declared as the hero of the war. No, that position must be his. People should recognize him as the ultimate mentor of the chosen one.

But because of this boy, he can loose everything.

He cannot kill him; The Potters would know he had his hand behind any sort of harm inflicted on this boy.

He cannot simply send him away; he is under the ministry's responsibility now.

He cannot expel him, he was sure the Potters wont let it happen.

There was only one way now.

If Potter's won't let this child go, he will make the child to let go Potters.

He will Divide and then Conquer.

Muahahaaha…

_Okay, behave yourself Albus._

**Don't forget to send your feedback through reviews or PM. **

**See you soon.**

**Personal Message: If you have any dark Harry, Harry in azkaban, Draco/Hermione or Cedric/Hermione fic in mind, which are good, please PM me. I am searching for new stories to read, and I have almost read all of the stories present in the communities. Thanks.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey all!**

**First of all, thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter, this story is finally past 100 reviews.**

**Secondly, the updates are not going to be as regular as before for at least next month and a half. I will try to update next chapter within two weeks, but no promises. Reasons: School, exams, assignments, etc. Please tolerate me. As soon as all these troubles passes off, I will start updating every week.**

**Now, off with the chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

Harry and Niall, along with the rest of the first years, were standing in the great hall, surrounded by the chatters and stares of their seniors and teachers. The great hall was nothing as Harry ever imagined. True, some book referred it as a '_magnificent sight which cannot be replicated easily' _or _'a temple of powerful charms'_, but he never expected it to be so…grand, beautiful, breathtaking. The great hall was filled with four tables arranged parallel to each other, designated to each house. The staff table was placed at the end of the hall, with a huge window right behind it viewing the mountains. The place was illuminated with floating candles. But this was not the biggest grandeur of this place, no, it was its roof. It was charmed to view the weather outside, and currently it looked as if it gazed straight at heavens.

Harry watched his surroundings with awe, an expression which looked comical at his face. Niall chuckled.

Harry's attention diverted to him.

"And what are you laughing at?" Harry asked, still in sullen mood about the fact that Niall refused to tell him about the sorting procedure. When Professor McGonagall explained them the rules of this school, Harry was most confused about the sorting ceremony (scared too, but Niall shouldn't know that). And Niall didn't back off to flaunt the fact that he knows everything about sorting as well as houses.

"Your face, it's so funny." Niall replied, chuckling silently. Besides him, Rom was smirking.

Harry glared at them.

"Whatever."

Harry glanced at the staff table. He saw Professor Potter drinking from his goblet, staring at him. Harry smiled at him, and he mouthed 'Best of luck'. Harry's heart swelled at just a simple gesture. He smiled back.

Besides Professor Potter sat Mrs. Potter, talking with a short, plump woman. Whatever she was talking about, she seemed to enjoy herself immensely.

He saw Professor McGonagall entering the great hall with a three-legged stool, and placed it in front of the staff table. She placed an old and moldy looking hat on it, with many patch works on it. Harry stared at it quizzically, glancing at Niall from time to time. He didn't look surprised at all.

"Now as I call your names, you need to come here while I place this hat on your head." Professor McGonagall said.

Harry exhaled a breath which he didn't know he held. Niall chuckled loudly, attempting it to turn into a cough. Harry wasn't fooled.

"And you couldn't inform this to me because…"

"I wanted the suspense to kill you, and it was so funny!" Niall replied, muffling his laugh behind his fists.

"Thank god, Fred and George told me we have to wrestle a troll." Ron replied, not aware of Harry and Niall's conversation. Niall and Harry looked at each other, not knowing weather to laugh or roll their eyes.

They did both.

"Wrestle a troll; it's so stupid, as if a troll can enter Hogwarts." A girl ahead of the three boys said. Harry observed she was the same girl who was annoying others with her knowledge.

"And who are you?" Ron asked rudely.

"Hermione Granger. You?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Wright."

"Niall Potter."

"You are Niall Potter? I read all about you. Pleased to meet you." She said. All around them, people started whispering to each other.

"What's so special about you?" Harry asked, confused.

"You don't know? He is the one who-"

"Shut up, Ron. It's nothing, I'll tell you later." Niall said to Harry, glaring at Ron. Ron, in return, glared at Harry. Hermione kept glancing at the three boys, confused.

Just then, "Abbott, Hannah" became a "Hufflepuff", "Bones, Susan" also became "Hufflepuff", "Boot, Terry" became a "Ravenclaw", "Brown, Lavender" became "Gryffindor, "Bullstrode, Millicent" became "Slytherin", "Finch-Fletchely" became "Hufflepuff" "Finnigan, Seamus" became "Gryffindor".

When "Granger, Hermione" was called, ron started pleading "Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor".

"Why not Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Are you mad? She will make my life hell if she comes to Gryffindor." Ron replied.

"And what's the guarantee that you will be Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"My whole family is in it." He replied.

"Well, I hope she's in Gryffindor." Harry said, just to spite him. As if some sort of cosmic energy is supporting Harry, the hat shouted just on the cue.

"Gryffindor."

Ron groaned.

After few mild swearing words and 'life is not fair's' from Ron, "Longbottom, Neville" was called. The boy was practically in tears when the hat announced "Gryffindor".

"Good. He deserves to be in Gryffindor." Niall said.

"You know him?" Harry asked.

"Sort of. My mum and his mum used to be dorm mates. We have met a couple of times."

"Oh."

"Neville has confidence issues. I suggest you never insult him." Niall said.

"Why would I insult him? He seems like a good lad." Harry replied.

"Good."

"Malfoy, Draco" became Slytherin ("No surprise there", Niall said), "Patil, Padma" became Ravenclaw, while "Patil, Parvati" became "Gryffindor." After few more names, the hat called.

"Potter, Niall."

Whispers broke out throughout the hall. There were lots of _"The Niall Potter", "That's Niall Potter" _and_ "Hope he's in our house"_ from all the house tables, except Slytherin. In fact, the Slytherins were exceptions to all the things. They clapped less when a new member joined, they talked less while the sorting is going on, they even smiled less. Majority of them had a frown as their default expression.

Weird lot.

Niall walked to the hat, and McGonagall placed it on his head. Barely a minute passed, when the hat announced "Gryffindor." The whole Gryffindor table kept cheering, and a pair of redhead twins kept chanting "We got Potter, we got Potter." Harry immediately liked them. Lily and James Potter were beaming at Niall, while Niall jumped (literally jumped) to the Gryffindor table.

Soon, McGonagall announced "Weasley, Ronald" who was placed in Gryffindor, and then came his turn.

"Well, well well, you certainly have an interesting mind." The hat said in his mind.

"Umm…thanks."

"You have talent, lots of talent; hmm…believe in what you see rather than what others believe, good…intelligence, and a nice memory power…you certainly are talented, young man."

Harry waited for the decision, but the hat continued.

"You have a thirst to prove yourself, and cunningness to reach your goal no matter what. You know, you can be perfect in Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin." Harry chanted, horrified by mere thought of belonging with Malfoy.

"Why not?"

"Please, anywhere but Slytherin."

"Okay, you certainly have courage. Not to mention, pride, determination and a certain charm. I think the house you desire will suit you, but Slytherin was surely the better option."

Harry opened is eyes when the hat announced "Gryffindor."

Harry sat with Niall, who was beyond happiness. He looked at Lily and James Potter, who were beaming at him the same way they were beaming at Niall.

"Told you they like you." Niall said, observing where Harry was staring.

Harry smiled at him.

"We are going to have so much fun, Harry." Niall said, stuffing his mouth with chicken legs,

_It's going to be fun, indeed._

xxx

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, sucking on a lemon drop. Lemon drops are the best things in the world, according to Dumbledore. They had perfect shape, perfect size and perfect taste. Just like him, totally perfect.

But his perfect façade was currently at stake. At sorting, he finally saw the older Potter, Harry. After spending him one glance, Dumbledore understood how James came to the conclusion Harry was his son. He was a mini-James in his looks, and his eyes, a complete replica of Lily, proved that he was Lily and James's son.

And Dumbledore didn't like that, not at all.

Arthur Weasley told him this morning itself that James was conversing with that muggle matron. Dumbledore has sent his men to the orphanage, and right now they mist be modifying her memory. If everything went right, Dumbledore was sure James will be convinced Harry was not his son. After he came to know Remus Lupin was helping his friend (No surprise there), he needed to be more careful. Remus Lupin is one of the best researchers in the whole England, that's why he was appointed in Gringotts inspite of being a werewolf. He was the reason majority of the hidden treasures and gold were brought to Gringotts, and goblins are satisfied because of that. Sirius Black, senior auror was also helping James, and although he was not important, he was still a threat. Not to mention he was the head of Black family, a respectable and important name in wizarding community. James Potter was also here in Hogwarts, so Dumbledore has no chance of harming that boy or expelling him for no reason (Although it is worth a try to create situations). On top of that, Lily Potter is here, having full access to Harry's blood anytime. If she tests his blood and matches if with hers or James's, the game will be over.

But Dumbledore is two steps ahead of them.

On cue, an owl landed on Dumbledore's table.

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore, _

_It has been decided by National Magical Law Enforcement team on your suggestion that 'Rule 3465: Blood Adoption and Blood-Heirloom Charms' are added to the "forbidden Charms by Ministry" list. If gone against it, the user can get a penalty of five thousand (5,000) galleons and a year in Azkaban._

_The news will be published tomorrow in every news-paper and news-letter, as well as the minister will announce it tomorrow on Wireless Wizard Network._

_Wishing you good day, _

_Pomona Jordan_

_Secretary of Head of Department of Disciplinary Control._

Dumbledore smiled, it was so easy. He just fed some cock-and-bull story to the ministry, bribed some of them and everything went as he wanted. He still couldn't believe, Fudge is so easy to manipulate.

Suddenly, there was a bright light engulfing him. It was a eagle patronas, sent by one of his alleys. It said, "Longbottoms are involved with Potters, foolproof information." And then it disappeared. Dumbledore was worried. New additions to his enemies, and that too powerful ones. Frank Longbottom is a very important auror, soon to be head of his department. Alice Longbottom is also one of the most famous and popular journalist.

It was dangerous, very dangerous. If Longbottoms are involved, then it can be certainly dangerous for him. He has to keep an eye on them too, and if something went out of his hands, then he can surely threaten them.

That's it, he need to keep an eye on all of them. He will not take a risk, not at all.

After all, no one can overpower Albus Dumbledore, no one at all.

**Next chapter: Someone's life is in danger, someone is disappointed and someone comes to a conclusions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: So, finally I wrote something sensible. Honestly speaking, I was not able to write this chapter. I mean, I wanted to cram so many things up in it that everything became confusing. So, I wrote it from the scratch which took me about two hours. I am trying to cover up as much as possible in one chapter but then it was making it rather rushed. Personally, I think this chapter is more of a filler than an actual chapter, except two parts. In previous two or three chapters, Harry and others were kind of left neglected, so I tried to include them too, along with marauders. Sorry to all of the readers who thought of Dumbledore interesting, but he is not in this chapter._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, not to mention PMs. I got a PM from an reader saying that my story is going really slow, and I don't update fast. Well, I'd like to say, I cannot update one chapter a week. First of all, my first language is NOT English, it's Hindi, as I am from India. although I can speak English very well, I am not perfect at grammar. So, it takes time to sort out my thoughts at paper, and correcting all the grammar mistakes, and then posting it. Also, I have high school, exams, assignments and a social life. So, if anyone find my updates slow, I am not going to increase my speed, live with it. _**

**_Enough of useless ranting. Now, off with the chapter._**

**_Chapter 8_**

"So, you defeated world's greatest villain when you were just a mere kid."

"Umm…kind off."

"Hmm."

"I mean, I don't even remember it. Mum and Dad know a bit of details, and Dumbledore knows a lot."

"Obviously he will. He is Dumbledore."

The welcoming feast was over, the first years were safely thrown inside their dormitories (something about curfew at seven, are you serious!), and all the kids were talking in groups, hurdled around each others bed.

Currently, a similar group of first year Gryffindor boys, consisting of Niall Potter, Harry Wright and Ronald Weasley, were sitting on their respective beds, while Niall told Harry the reason he is so widely acknowledged. And the last comment was supplied by Ron, praising the ever favourite headmaster of the whole Europe.

"Right, as I was saying earlier, only a selected people know about that night in detail, and I am surely not one of them."

"So you are famous for something you don't even remember about."

"That kind of sums it up, so yeah."

"Well, it sounds nothing special to me." Harry finally declared, looking straight at Niall's eyes.

"What?" Ron's shocked voice echoed the room. The other occupants of the dormitory; Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, glared at the redhead wizard-in-making, while he looked at Harry with the expression of pure disbelieve. Harry honestly thought the boy looked like a part troll whenever he got surprised or shocked, or most commonly, awed.

"What?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_It sounds nothing special to me_. Honestly, are you daft? HE defeated You-Know-Who! HE is the saviour of our world! HE is the reason why we all are living so happily and without fear today! And you say it sounds nothing special to me." Ron said/shouted, and Niall was hiding behind the pillow on his lap.

"Look, I was merely expressing my view on this topic. It really does not sound anything special to me. No offence Niall, but the people who are really so remarkable have this aura around them, and you surely lack it. And you look and sound like a normal eleven year old to me, noting special." Harry said.

"You are jealous!" Ron exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I am expressing my views. And I think you are jealous of Niall. Look at him, everyone's favourite, and look at you, a nobody. You are jealous, it's so obvious." Ron said, looking quite smug.

"And you are a fool, it's so obvious." Harry ignored Ron's dropped jaw. "Honestly, I am not jealous of you Niall. I just said what I thought, and it wasn't meant to be an insult." Harry said to Niall, who nodded.

"You know what Harry, I think we are going to get along fine. In fact, more than fine." Niall said, smiling.

"I am glad." Harry replied.

Ron looked at the two boys.

"I too think you are nothing special, Niall." Ron said looking at Niall with wide eyes.

Niall and Harry ignored him, and pulled the curtains around their bed shut. Poor Ron just sat there looking crestfallen.

"You have no tact." Seamus said to Ron, Dean nodding besides him.  
"Oh shut up." Ron said, and he too shut the curtains around his bed. Soon, the three boys were fast asleep, dreaming completely different dreams.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stood in front of a building. It was a three floored, poorly painted, normal building. It had a large ground on its right side, with an abandoned football in the center. There were little vegetation here and there, looking in dire need of trimming. The main Iron Gate was almost rusted; the sign board on top of it was missing several letters. So, instead of spelling "MERCY AND GRACE", it spelled "M_CY _ND GRA_E", which caused great troubles for the duo to find this place.

"Are you sure we are at the right place, Remus?" Sirius asked, frowning at the current status of the building.

"Yes, Sirius. No let's go in." Remus opened the door, which opened with a loud creek, making him cringe.

"Looks like they don't need doorbells." Remus commented, and walked towards the door.

"What is a doorbell?" Sirius asked. Remus looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, did you take muggle studies or not?"

"Hey, it was just to spite mother. It was actually my unofficial nap time, or completing-assignments-at-the-last-minute time." Sirius said, due to which a sigh escaped Remus's lips.

"Look Sirius, just keep your mouth shut when we are with the muggle caretaker, do not say a thing."

"What of she asks me something?" Sirius asked.

"We will see then." Remus replied.

"But it can lead to huge confusion, and…"

Due to their verbal fight, both of them didn't notice a shadow observing them from an overgrown tree.

"So, you are sent here by James Potter." Mrs. Jones asked the two men sitting in front of her. Both were remarkably good looking, although the signs of age were started showing at their faces, especially the pale, reddish-brown haired man.

"Yes, madam. I am Remus Lupin, and this is my colleague Sirius Black." The man replied.

Mrs. Jones looked at the men with a critical eye. Both looked harmless, but Mrs. Jones knew appearance can be deceiving.

"And why tell me did Mr. Potter did not came himself for inquiring such a critical matter?' she asked.

_Because he couldn't risk it under the extremely long and crooked nose of Dumbledore._ "Because he is stuck at school, with new students and all." Sirius said, earning himself a glare from Remus.

"Hmm, surely Mrs. Potter could have come here."

"Well, she is the healer at the school." Sirius replied.

"Healer?"

"He means doctor. He has a habit of calling them healers, you see. Ever since a doctor saved him from a life-threatening disease." Remus said, stomping at Sirius's foot and casting a non-verbal _silenco_ around him.

"Oh. Well, if you don't mind me asking, what was the disease?" she asked.

"Umm…"

"I mind, let's not discuss it please." Looking at Sirius's pain filled face, Mrs. Jones thought he was hurting remembering those horrendous days.

Remus merely looked at her, while inside he was fuming with anger. _Trust Padfoot to mess things up._

"So, about Harry." Remus brought the woman back to the topic.

"Oh well, if Mr. Potter sent you here…well, I certainly do not support what he did, but still…" she went to a cupboard at a corner of the room. While she was searching for Harry's files, Remus was hissing angrily at Sirius.

"What the hell Padfoot, you know-"

"You hit my foot! Hard!"

"Oh I wished to kick you where it hurts the most, but I had to settle for your bloody useless foot." Remus hissed, his werewolf temper resurfacing.

"Look, I'd be quiet now, absolutely mute. Okay, I-"

"Here she comes."

"Here it is, Harry John Wright." She slid a file towards the duo, when Sirius snatched it, all words from Remus flying out of his ears.

"Well, what is Mr. Potter's intentions with Harry?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked, staring at Sirius with the corner of his eyes, whose frown was deepening with each passing sentence he read.

"I mean, how Mrs. Potter reacted after she came to know about Harry being result of James extra-marital affair." she said.

"What!" Remus asked, horrified. How on earth did this woman thought James will even think to cheat on Lily.

"You heard me, Mr. Lupin. With Harry's mother dead and having an unknown father, is Mrs. Potter ready to accept him?"

"There is something wrong with this file." Sirius said, finally pulling out his nose from the file. Remus and the matron looked at him.

"I am sorry?"

"I said there is something wrong with Harry's records. It says Harry's mother died while giving birth to Harry. But Lily is alive, and perfectly healthy." Sirius said, ignoring the look of horror on Remus's face.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Black. I was there when Harry was born, and his mother died in front of my eyes. And Mrs. Potter is surely not his mother." She replied, sounding like she was speaking some recited words. However, the little fact went unobserved by Remus, who snatched the file from Sirius's hands and started reading it.

"Have you looked at his eyes? It's just like Lily's-"

"And countless other's Mr. Black. I think we have a slight misunderstanding over here. I believe Harry is not the child you are looking for." She said, standing up from her chair and snatching the file from Remus's hands. She was still speaking in the same, unattached tone.

"You are mistaken. Our friend would never-"

"You know Mr. Lupin, I am really attached to Harry. And I would appreciate of you not lie about him, especially his parentage."

Remus looked at the woman, and then at Sirius. Sirius had an odd sort of expression on his face, and he was staring at Mrs. Jones. Remus ignored him.

"But madam-"

"You are right. There has been some sort of misunderstanding." Sirius said, standing up from his chair. "I am sorry for wasting your time." Sirius said, and started walking out of the office.

"But-"

"Let's go Remus."

Confused, and really really angry, Remus followed his best mate out. He wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"so, which class are you most excited about?" Hermione Granger asked to the group she was sitting with. All of them were first years Gryffindors having their breakfast at their house tables. He group consisted of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil- who completely ignored Hermione's question, Dean and Seamus- who were comparing wizarding and muggle sports, Neville- who was staring at the Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nicholas, sitting on another end of the table, Ron- who was stuffing his face with food as it was the first time he saw it, Niall and Harry- who were the only one who bothered to respond.

"Transfiguration" Niall said.

"Charms." Harry said.

"Why charms?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. It seems like real magic. You know, making objects fly, summoning them, disappearing them and all, just like the things muggles show on televisions." Hermione nodded, completely agreeing with Harry.

"So Niall, why Transfiguration."

"It's dad's favourite, and I want to see what's so special in that particular subject."

"Well, Transfiguration sounds interesting. I mean, changing anything to anything, imagine how much useful that is." Hermione said in a rush.

"Yes, but we will learn all those complex stuff in our sixth ad seventh years." Niall said.

"But we will learn it someday." She said, shutting Niall up.

"Well, I heard that Snape is very hard on Gryffindors." Ron said, wiping his mouth on his sleeves. (Hermione cringed) "Bill, my oldest brother, told me he practically makes potions hell."

"Well, Bill must not been a good student then." Hermione said, her nose in the air.

"He was a Gryffindor, and the head boy." Ron said, making Hermione shut up.

"I am with Ron on this one." Niall said.

"I am sure he won't be that bad." Harry said, while the two boys gave him weird looks. "I mean, what can exactly can he do wrong, he is a teacher."

"Famous last words." Niall muttered, taking a sip from his goblet.

"Snape is such an evil, foul, biased, slimy git!" Harry exclaimed, walking as fast as he can away from the dungeons. The boys just had their potions lecture with the Slytherins. As soon as Snape saw his face, he started asking him ridiculous questions and blaming him for accidents he didn't even had his hands in. Needless to say, Harry was very frustrated, not to mention, angry.

"I thought he was going to bully me as soon as I enter his territory, but he instead bullied you." Niall said, feeling sorry for Harry.  
"But why would he bully you?" Hermione asked.

"My dad and Snape had a history, and it was not a pleasant one." Niall said.

"He must have got confused between you two. I mean, you both are practically identical." Ron said to both Niall and Harry.

"Nah, he can't be. He pointed me out during attendance. Remember the 'our new celebrity' speech." Niall pointed out.

Draco Malfoy heard the four Gryffindors talking, and he was also a bit confused from the resemblance between Potter and Wright. From what his father taught him, nothing is coincidence. And this matter screamed conspiracy.

No, Draco Malfoy knew something was wrong, and he will tell his father about it.

Afterall, his father can do anything.

"So you think she was obliviated?" Remus asked Sirius, who were sitting under the security of Sirius's house.

"Yes, everything indicated it."

"Like?"

"Like the absence of dust from Harry's file, while the cupboard inside which it was stored could give Shrieking Shack a healthy competition in the matter of dust. And the way she spoke, almost in a monotone. And I am sure I felt someone watching me all the time, and my auror instincts are never wrong."

"So, you think Dumbledore knows?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I am damn sure Dumbledore knew from the moment he saw Harry, if not before." Sirius said.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Not we, you Remus. I want you to collect as much data on this Mrs. Jones. From the year she was born to the brand of lipstick she uses."

"What does lipstick has to do with this." Remus asked, wondering about his friend's crazy plan.

"Trust me Moony, it has everything to do with it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Hey all!

First of all, thank you for showing support for the last author's note. Whoever it was (I am not telling names) has apologized and has finally come to his/her senses. This chapter is a bit short but I wanted to complete it before this weekend. Guess what? We are going camping! It's a school trip, apparently for some grades in Environmental Science, but with friends, it's always a good time. So yeah, no updates coming in till the next weekend.

Now, off with this chapter. And I hope I made Lucius and Narcissa a bit realistic (They were hard to write).

:)

**Chapter 8**

"Do you think it's him?"

"I think so. His body was never discovered afterall."

"Yes, but Dumbledore said that he is dead."

"You and I both very well know what sort of manipulative person Dumbledore is, Narcissa."

The current conversation was taking place in between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. The couple were discussing the letter their son and heir of Malfoy heritage, Draco had sent to them, sitting in one of the countless balconies in Malfoy manor with tea and biscuits. When Narcissa received the letter, she thought it must be full of Draco's adventures in Hogwarts. From what she had learnt in letters, and from the mothers of other children in Hogwarts (who happen to be in her friends circle), Draco was behaving like a perfect and respectable pureblood, just the way all Malfoy and Blacks must be. But after reading the letter, she was a bit shocked. It's not everyday you find the boy-who-lived's replica roaming around him in Hogwarts. She took the letter straight to her husband, who confirmed there used to be a twin of Niall Potter, who was declared dead on the Halloween ten years ago by Dumbledore himself. Lucius thought Dumbledore lied. Narcissa, however, did not agree with him.

"But Lucius, why would Dumbledore lie to the Potters. They are one of his favourite and most loyal followers." Narcissa said.

"Of course they were." Lucius said, sipping on his tea. "How many years has it passed since you saw any of the Potter's personally?"

"Umm, not after Hogwarts, not at all." Narcissa replied.

"But I have, dear." Lucius said, looking straight at her, "I bump regularly to Potter and Black at the ministry, and I have seen the changes."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that, they are becoming less and less respectful towards Dumbledore."

"Huh?" Narcissa was confused, and the confusion was reflected clearly on her face. She quickly controlled her expression, but not before Lucius saw her.

"You better not let that expression cross your face in public." Lucius said, and continued after Narcissa's stiff nod, "As I was saying, after the Potter brat was declared Boy-who-lived, and his twin brother was barely mentioned, Potters are responding less and less to any of Dumbledore's orders, or his insults. Otherwise, before they used to jump at anyone's throat who dared to sat a single word against the old goat."

"But it can be because of their son's death, or maybe the lack of it's mention in between people. Or they just blame him for-"

"Anything can be possible, but I believe the Potter's do not follow Dumbledore as blindly as they did before. I also believe, that the Longbottoms are slowly leaving Dumbledore's side."

"But what does this have to do with this boy?" Narcissa asked.

"As far as my sources said, Dumbledore completely ignored the fact that one child died that night. He was the one who announced every Halloween to be known as 'Niall Potter' day. Although it was declined by his parents, people still celebrate it in the kid's honor."

"But why would Dumbledore lie?"

"Why not? If one lie would give him complete loyalty of the boy-who-lived, and immense power over ministry and the people, then he will surely do it." Lucius said calmly, as if Dumbledore is his closest friend and he knows him as the back of his hands.

"So, the kid is a Potter?" Narcissa asked.

"I think so. And the announcement of Rule 3465, I am sure the kid is Harry Potter, and if possible, a competitor for the title 'the boy-who-lived'." Lucius said, referring to the illegality of blood potions law, which Narcissa believed was rubbish. The high and prestigious families will still do blood adoptions, even when the ministry disagrees. Everyone knew, the pureblood families can do anything for proper heirs.

"Dumbledore passed that law?"

"No, but Fudge confirmed it was Dumbledore's idea."

"What do we do?" she asked, already making plans to manipulate the current situation for her benefit.

"Now, we wait. And we strike when the moment comes right. Dumbledore will not know what hit him."

Narcissa merely looked at her husband as if he was the eighth wonder of the world. He was a Slytherin, and before that, a Malfoy. He will surely make Dumbledore pay, by hook or by crook.

Dumbledore won't know what hit him, indeed.

##########

"Defence against the Dark Arts is not merely wand work. It's about your intelligence, presence of mind and courage. In this class, I will not only teach you magical ways of defence, but also muggle."

It was Defence against the Dark Arts period, and James Potter was giving his class the introductory speech, while all the students listened to each and every word of it, completely mesmerized. Harry was surely one of them.

"You must have heard some parents having problems with my teaching. Well, this is the reason. I teach you the muggle defence way too. And some parents believe that their children are well prestigious to learn Muggle methods. If you have any obligations, you may shift to Professor Quirrel's lesson. I don't have any problem." No one had any problems. "Good. I can assure you by the time you will give your NEWTs, that is your final exams at your seventh year; you will not regret the decision."

"I have three rules for this class. I expect these three rules to be followed by each and every student present here, and there won't be any exceptions. First rule- when I speak, only I speak. No one should interrupt me in between a lecture. After the explanations are over, there will be time to ask your doubts, and I will clarify them. Second rule- no foolish waving wands in my class. You will only use your wands when permitted to. As soon as you enter this classroom, your wands should be placed on your desks, and should not be used to hex or jinx anyone in between the class. Outside this door, do what you like, but inside this class, no foolish wand moving. And third rule- I want perfect concentration. You all should pay attention when I teach, hand over your homework on the announced date and complete your practices inside this classroom. If you are getting any problems, you may talk to me and I will take extra classes. Any doubts?" no one raised their hands.

"Good. Now, as you all are first years, you won't be learning most advanced of the spells in any of your classes. Today, we will learn what I was thought the first day by my Auror trainers." Everyone leaned forward, eager to learn the same thing the auror's learn. "It was how to hold your wand." Everyone groaned, thinking it was much cooler stuff. James smiled. "Now, I told you it won't be anything interesting."

For the next hour, the kids learnt various ways to hold your wand properly, how spells can go wrong just because of one's posture and perfecting your pronunciation. Even though it was supposed to be a dull lecture, Harry had most fun in that hour.

"Your dad is so cool!" Harry exclaimed, to which Niall chuckled.

"Trust me, I get that a lot."

"Did he teach you all that stuff earlier?"

"Yes, I know most of those spells." Niall said. "If you want, I can teach you. But I am not as good as dad."

"No, I will learn from him. It will be better for me to take it slowly in the beginning." Harry replied.

"Yes, it takes some time to get completely used to magic." Niall said.

"Hey, where's Ron?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling his absence.

"Who cares? I am going to relax as much as I can without him licking my boots everytime." Niall said, looking disgusted.

"Oh, the problems of being the 'boy-who-lived'." Harry said, and started laughing. Niall just shoved him and walked ahead to herbiology.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"…and the first years should also get to try out for the Quidditch team. They should treat us all equals." Ron Weasley exclaimed loudly, earning himself quiet stares from all others in the room.

"But it is about safety of first years, Ron." Niall said, snapping his book shut.

It was tow months after beginning of school year, and all of them were currently seated in the Gryffindor common room. And by them, I meant the group of Harry, Niall, Ron and Hermione. Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain had just announced that the tryouts for the Quidditch team this weekend.

"Only for second years and above." Oliver Wood said, earning himself lots of glares from the first years.

"I don't know why you are so excited. It's just a pointless sport." Hermione said, sounding as haughtier as everyone believed her to be.

"Pointless sport! Are you barking mad!"

"Ron, could you speak a little lower." Fred and George said from across the room. Ron just huffed.

"See, if I was in the team right now, they will treat me with respect. They think they all are so mightier than me just because they are in the team, and I am just a useless first year." Ron said, frowning at the fireplace.

"They once were first years too." Harry said, feeling a bit sorry for the redhead in front of him. But Ron completely ignored him.

"They all do not respect me at all. They treat me as if I am some sort of dirt, an unwanted member of the family. I can clearly go ahead and tell them Dumbledore trusted me with the task, not them. But mum and dad does not-"

"What task?" Niall asked, looking a bit shocked. Ron suddenly went pale, his freckles getting redder.

"Umm…to...to…to train Ginny, you know." Ron said, a bit rushed.

"Train Ginny, for what?" Niall asked.

"For…for that…umm…that…I AM COMING! Sorry guys, Percy is calling me." And with that, Ron ran away.

But Harry did not hear any call. Infact, Harry was pretty sure Percy was in one of those prefect meetings.

"What was that?" Hermione asked to Niall.

"Nothing." Niall replied, seeming depressed, "I am going to sleep."

Harry and Hermione just watched him climb the stairs to the common room.

"I think something is wrong." Hermione whispered.

"You think?" Harry replied, sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. Have you done the Potions essay?"

"Which one?"

"Properties of various ingredients." Hermione replied, looking a tad bit frustrated.

"No, there's time for it."

"Time, what time. We are supposed to submit it tomorrow." Hermione screeched.

"Crap!"

#####

"…so if she joined just ten years ago then she cannot be present when Harry was born?" Remus asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes, Moony." Sirius replied.

"Then why did she lie to us?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, Moony."

"But she said she was here when Harry was born. But according to her records, she just joined this orphanage seven years ago."

"Exactly."

It was a week after Sirius and Remus went to meet Mrs. Jones at the orphanage. Remus had finally collected enough information about the matron, and the information he found was nothing special. She lived just a plain, muggle life.

However, Sirius thought it was treasure.

This afternoon, Remus came to Sirius's house with the file. After Sirius saw the file, he was 'hmm…'-ing and nodding at various places. And sometimes his eyes got really wide and his face got red, making Remus partially confused and frustrated.

And when he started explaining all the reasons to Remus, well, Remus was in for a huge surprise.

Currently, our head researcher was sitting in the study of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, with his head in his hand.

"You mean to say, Padfoot, this woman is working for Dumbledore?" Remus asked, finally looking at Sirius.

"No."

"No? Then why did she lie to us?"

"Memory modification. Someone had modified her memory." Sirius replied calmly.

"And how can you state that?"

"Well, we aurors are thought during the basic training itself the symptoms of a MMS- Memory Modification Spell. And speaking in monotone, glazed eyes and confusion are the basic symptoms of it."

"She was obliviated?" Remus asked.

"I believe she was." Sirius said.

"Bu Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

Remus sighed. Of course Dumbledore was involved. When isn't he?

"I also believe this isn't the first time she got her memory modified?" Sirius said with the same calm tone.

Now that was a surprise.

"So- sorry?" Remus stammered.

"I had my doubts the first time I saw her." Sirius begun. "Tell me, Moony, what data are missing from Mrs. Jones files that must be present."

Remus went through the file again.

"Umm…let me see. Birth place…family information…umm…and, yes, her brand of lipstick." Remus replied cheekily.

"No birth information, no family life…just as I believed."

"Will you stop talking like…that! Explain."

"Okay, listen moony, about seven to eight years ago I received a fire call in my office. I was working under Kingsley back then (now I am Kingsley's partner.) There was one woman, wanting to talk to me. She said it was something I will be interested in, something personal. Actually, she wanted to talk to James, but James and Lily were both on a year long vacation, remember? To raise Niall safely and all." Remus nodded.

"Well, I gave her a appointment of the next day, but she never turned up!" Sirius said.

"So?" Remus asked, still confused.

"I am not finished. You know how one's face become during fire call, don't you? Her face was also not clear to me. The very next week, one employ of Daily Prophet came to me saying his colleague is missing. The girl was a muggleborn and was working for daily prophet, writing articles about missing deatheaters. We searched a lot, but it was as of she just disappeared from the face of earth."

"You mean, the matron is that missing girl?" Remus asked.

"I am almost sure. All I need is to confirm it."

"How?"

"We are going to meet her again, and give her a little surprise." A grinning Sirius replied.

Just outside the room, the portrait of Professor Phineas Nigellus Black, the least popular headmaster of Hogwarts, turned around and disappeared from the frame. He needed to give some much needed information to the current headmaster of Hogwarts.

#####

"…and as long as I can remember, he was there. Always poking his crooked nose in each and every aspect of my life. He was the one who forced me to learn duel, when all I wanted to do is play and eat. And-"

"Wait a second, learning dueling is beneficial, right?" asked Harry, stopping Niall in between his rant.

Both Niall and Harry were inside an empty classroom. It was almost midnight, and the duo had sneaked out of their beds. Harry was sleepless, and Niall was tired of listening to Ron snoring again and again. In there past two months, all of the boys in the dorms were accustomed to Ron's snoring time, which usually lasted till midnight.

And while they were there, Niall was explaining Harry the exact difficulties of being the boy-who-lived, especially if you have a certain headmaster interfering in you life.

"Harry, I was only six back then!" Niall exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. Continue."

Niall sighed. "Let it be, I don't want to burden you."

"No, its okay. Go on."

"Nah, mate. Let it be." Niall said, and this time Harry did not protest his decision. Secretly, he was now feeling a bit sleepy, and was looking forward to his warm bed with comfortable mattress and fluffy pillows…

Harry yawned.

"You know it was Dumbledore who introduced Ron and me." Niall suddenly said.

"Really?" Harry got mentally ready. Niall was not going back anytime soon, he just knew it.

"Yes. He wanted us to be friends. I guess Ron is always following me on Dumbledore's orders." Niall said.

"I don't think it is like that." Harry said, but he would be lying if he did not have the same notion before. After all of the things he had learnt about Dumbledore, Harry had very little respect for the headmaster.

Niall merely raised an eyebrow.

"I guess we should head back." Niall suddenly said. "I am sleepy, and Ron must be quiet by now."

_You are sleepy! Really? _"Yeah, lets go back."

Walking back to the dorms with eyes heavy with sleep was much difficult than coming here. Many times, both boys run into a wall, or a suit of armor, or Peeves… well, passed straight through Peeves, but it still counted. Halfway over there, they had to pass library, and while on that corridor, they almost ran into Severus Snape.

Almost. Thank goodness.

"…and I don't care if Dumbledore is doing all of this for greater good, Minerva. It. Is. Wrong!" Professor Snape was whispering furiously to Professor McGonagall. As both the boys loved to be in their little shell and mind their own business, they stayed to eavesdrop on the whole conversation.

"But he can be someone else-"

"You really think that, Minerva?" Snape was looking at Professor McGonagall with questioning gaze. Prof. McGonagall sighed.

"No."

"Even Lucius noticed, you know."

"Lucius Malfoy? How did he come to know?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oh. So even the kid noticed."

"Its hard not to." Snape said.

"We cannot go against Him, Severus." McGonagall said.

"I know."

At that precise moment, Mrs. Norris, who was right behind the two currently invisible boys, crashed to them. A loud hiss echoed through the corridor.

"Who's there?" Snape growled.

The boys ran in the opposite direction.

"It's just the stupid cat." Harry and Niall heard McGonagall say before taking turn towards another corridor. They didn't know how, but soon the boys were standing in some abandoned classroom.

Apparently this was the same classroom with Mirror of Erised temporarily placed.

"Woah! Dumbledore is using a classroom to place mirror. Is this a school or a storeroom." Niall said, looking at the mirror with a frown.

"For all we know, it could be charmed or something." Harry said, handling the invisibility cloak to Niall.

"It must be. Look at the writing."

And Harry looked at it. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

"What language is it?" Harry asked.

"Do I look like some rune master or something, Harry? Of course I don't know." Niall said, looking at the mirror. "Hey, I look different in the mirror."

"Huh?"

"I look a bit different. I don't know what…my hair is same…wait!" Niall turned around. "Is there a scar?"

"What?"

"There is no scar on my forehead." Niall said, smiling hugely.

"No, the scar is there." Harry said, and Niall's smile disappeared.

"What? But there's none in the mirror. And I look so good without it."

"Maybe it erases all the ugliness from a person." Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah, maybe- Hey!" Harry started laughing loudly, and Niall soon joined. For a moment, both of them forgot they were running from Snape, they forgot they were out in castle in middle of the night, and they forgot voice echoes in this silent castle.

And because of that, they also forgot Flitch patrols the whole castle every night.

"Well, well, well, are we in trouble."

Niall and Harry gulped loudly.

#####

"…utterly shameful and disappointing! How can you just break the rules like they mean nothing! And all these things Minerva said…"

For the past half an hour Niall was listening to his mum screaming at him. As soon as Flitch handled Niall and Harry to Professor McGonagall, Professor McGonagall handled Niall to his parents, and took Harry away. And not to mention both had twenty points reduced from Gryffindor. Also, Harry got a detention with the librarian tomorrow, and Niall was subjected to his mother's wrath.

Lucky Harry.

"Are you even listening to me?" His mother shouted at him.

"Yes." Niall said quickly. He glanced at his father, and saw him shaking with silent laughter.

_Oh you didn't dad._

"Mom, I just wanted to be like dad. He always says about his and Sirius's midnight adventures in their first year. So I bullied Harry into coming with me. I was following Dad's footsteps." Niall said, making a puppy dog face. His mum turned around to glare at dad. Now Niall knew, he was safe.

"James!"

"Lily he is lying. Sirius and I started out midnight adventures from third year, not first."

"You…you both father and son…you…ugh!" Lily stormed out of the room. Niall sighed with relief. No extra punishment.

"And since you bullied Harry, you will be helping professor sprout the whole week, two hours each day." Lily shouted, and Niall groaned. His mom knew Niall hated plants.

"So." James asked after a moment. "How was your first experience?"

Niall smiled. "I knew you were interested."

"Only when your mom is not around. Now tell me every detail."

And Niall told him everything, including the conversation between Snape and Professor McGonagall. Niall was so immersed in his story that he did not observed the horrified face of James.

Yes, James understood perfectly what Snape was talking about. And if James get Snape as alliance…

He needed to discuss it with Lily, Padfoot and Moony.

#####

Dumbledore heard everything Phineas said, and was very angry. He remembered Rose Wilson very well. The witch was a good reporter, too good for herself actually. She knew too much. Nosy as she was, she wormed out all the information about him, and also came to know about Harry.

Yes, she knew all about potter Twins.

Infact she almost revealed everything to Sirius Black. On that day, Dumbledore managed to trace her floo network. He even crucioed her, but before he could fire Avada Kedavra, her portkey activated and she was gone.

And since then, she was missing. And looks like she was found now.

Dumbledore quickly took out a parchment, scribbled a small note and sent it with Fawkes. Within five minutes, Elphias Doge was sitting right in front of him, listening to the whole story.

"Gather Sturgis and Dorcas. I want the mudblood filth killed by tomorrow morning."

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for the lack of update. At the beginning, I did not write just because of pure boredom and nothing else. However, just two weeks before, my grandfather passed away. So yeah, writing this story was not my top priority.**

**I wrote this chapter just in an hour, so my apologies for any mistakes I have done. I admit it, not one of my best chapters, but still…**

**Just an hour ago (before I post this), I received a review on the last chapter. So, AndreasAlva: No, I am not having any beta. Betas and I…we don't get along that well. I am sorry for your inconvinence.**

**Also, I hope you all got a bit of insight of Ron's life. I just hate to make Ron villain.**

**Seeya!**


End file.
